TomSka
Thomas James Ridgewell (born: ), is a reoccurring character in Rebecca's videos and animations and a YouTuber. He has 5.6M+ subscribers and 159+ videos on YouTube. Description Appearance He is tall, somewhat horizontally challenged and has a white skin tone. He has blonde, spiky hair and blonde facial hair. He also has blue eyes, and is wearing glasses. In Rebecca's videos, he is often seen wearing jeans, a gray shirt and a black jacket. Personality He is comedic and entertaining, and loves doing talk shows, which is the point of his YouTube channels (making comedy skits). Appearances 2015 VidCon Recap He was seen by Rebecca Parham, and TomSka already told knew who she is. He watched her videos and even knew about her tagline. 2016 VidCon Recap Rebecca saw TomSka, and he was given his keychain, and both didn't have enough time to hang out. The Curious Disney Security Guard He made a cameo appearance. His stuff was being checked by a Disney security guard. How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions He has seen Rebecca's ships of him and PewDiePie. He asked: "Why am I on the bottom?". No Mouths?! TomSka sent Rebecca some extra audio, which is this: "Hey Rebecca! I hope these lines are okay! I've got a cold. I hope that doesn't come out of the recording! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Why am I on the bottom? *chuckles* ...bottom." 2017 VidCon Recap He went into dinner with his girlfriend Charlie, TimTom, James, Jaiden, Adam and Rebecca. He also found Markiplier with Rebecca. Also, while going to his hotel, he mentioned that he has the flu. Don't Listen to the Demon He made a cameo appearance. She was shown as a person in the background in a wine restaurant. Draw My Life He, DaneBoe and Jaiden Animations, were asked to help Rebecca to produce How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions. She needed their voices to complete the video. Backyard Stories He made a cameo appearance. He was represented as one of the neighborhood kids. Am I Dating Someone? TomSka sent Rebecca some extra audio, to ironically say that there will be no more guest voices on Rebecca's videos. Slumber Parties Are Witch Gatherings His face appeared as a potato head poppet. Relationships He has a good relationship with Rebecca Parham. They're friends, but not really close friends, though, but they do talk to each other and like each other. Appearances * 2015 VidCon Recap * 2016 VidCon Recap * The Curious Disney Security Guard * How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions * No Mouths?! * 2017 VidCon Recap * Don't Listen to the Demon * Draw My Life * Backyard Stories * Am I Dating Someone? * Slumber Parties Are Witch Gatherings Quotes * "I know who you are." * "Why am I on the bottom?" * "I just popped out to Markiplier's room here to shoot a cheeky little vlog. I don't know if it'll be out right after this one it might be." * "I have the flu." * "It's not great." * "Ain't no baby after going through security and getting a bright pink guest wristband." * "Ew." * "Hey Rebecca! I hope these lines are okay! I've got a cold. I hope that doesn't come out of the recording! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Why am I on the bottom? *chuckles* ...bottom." Trivia * He didn't appear in the 2018 VidCon Recap. * His second channel is called DarkSquidge. * Tom was originally going to be named Dudley. * Tom admitted that he has no gag reflex. * Tom has also said he is great at trumpet impressions. It is even shown in asdfmovie 6. * Tom plays the bass guitar. He also plays left-handed, as seen in Guitar Warfare. * Tom was raised as a Jehovah's Witnesses, but no longer practices this faith. He still expresses a belief in God. Also, due to his upbringing, he didn't celebrate many holidays like Christmas. * Tom's father is of English, Scottish and German descent and his mother was of Ashkenazi Jewish (Russian and Ukrainian), Irish and English descent. * Tom appeared as a kid in Backyard Stories. Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Male characters Category:YouTubers